Brotherly Love
by Isis Darkness Lover
Summary: A story about what happens when Jacob phases and imprints. Jacob/Rachel, rated M for future lemons and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Love

Chapter One

* * *

Jacob Black was looking for his sister, Rachel. She was outside on the swing with her fingers wrapped around the swing bars. "Rachel!" She turned her head and saw her brother walking outside. She bit onto her soft, pink bottom lip and stood up.

"Yes bro?" He walked to her and hugged her close. He hated seeing her out of his sight for more than five minutes after what happened to their mother. "You could have told me you were coming out here."

"I know..I didn't want to bother you..I'm sorry." Rachel returned the hug and sighed. Her brother was much taller than her, also two years older. Their older sister, Rebecca was in town visiting but hadn't stopped by yet.

"Dad called and said Rebecca's car broke down so him and a friend is picking her up."

"Okay.." Jacob stepped back from Rachel and kissed her on the cheek. "Want to help me make dinner?" She smiled and walked into the house and to the kitchen. "What should we make?"

"Hmm...make our own pizza?" He smiled as Rachel smiled and started helping her pull out things that they would need. "Sounds yummy." They did everything how they knew, adding the sauce and extra cheese with pepperoni.

After a while, the pizza was done and they were sitting down to eat. "So what interesting stuff has happened?"

"Nothing much bro." Rachel said between bites.

(Sam pov)

"Billy, Jacob is going to phase soon and when he does he'll imprint. We need to make sure he tells us who his imprint is so we can protect her from any vampires that come into town." Sam spoke as he drove to pick up Rebecca. "I know Sam, I know.."

* * *

I'll be writing a Carlisle/Bella fanfic soon but my friend asked me to write a Jacob/Rachel and a Seth/Leah later on, so let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly Love

Chapter Two

* * *

(Jacob pov)

I helped Rachel clean up and we went to watch some TV. I sat next to her and she leaned against me, something wasn't right, I wasn't feeling right.

"Jacob, your hot." Rachel said leaning up and touched my arm. She checked my forehead and I breathed deep. "I'm fine Rachel."

"No, your not fine. We need to get you checked." Rachel spoke in a worried voice and I rolled my eyes. "No I am fine."

"Jake.."

"I AM FINE RACHEL!" I snapped yelling at her and I was shaking. I saw her eyes tear and she stood up and went to the hallway. "Rachel...no Rach wait I'm sorry!" I went after her and grabbed her by the arms. "Stop! Look I didn't mean to snap at you I just..."

"Your hurting me."

"What?" I stared at her and finally noticed she was pulling at her arms. I let go and could see outlines of my hands and I started shaking again. "I forgive you Jacob...but I need to get away from you." She sniffled and ran to her room. I walked out to the shed which was also my work place for my car. I grabbed a wrench and threw it hard against the wall.

I was still shaking, I didn't understand what was wrong with me.

I was grumbling low to myself and I gripped the sides to my head hard. I never yelled at my sister. I shouldn't have and it made me pissed.

"Didn't mean it...didn't...AHHHH!" I don't know what happened, I felt pain come over me. The next thing I knew, I was standing a bit taller.

My eye sight was different, I then noticed everything in my garage was flipped onto its side. I noticed my car had deep gashes in it, I then noticed my feet weren't feet.

They were paws. I tried to speak but all that came out was a bark. I tried yelling for help but all that came out was a howl. I heard something, it was running. I turned to the opening of the garage and saw Rachel.

"What the..." Her eyes widened and she backed away from me. I tried saying her name but I only heard a bark. I stepped to her and she backed up and fell onto her back.

I ran to her and bit the end of her shirt to pull her up and I made eye contact with her.

I froze, everything changed and I felt drawn to her.

She mattered more than anything. I let go of her shirt and she fell back onto her hands. I continued staring into her eyes and didn't notice when I had changed from...a wolf.

"..J-Jacob.." Rachel stared wide eyed at me and I blinked, shaking my head and looked down noticing I was butt naked and had a...shit I had an erection. Why the fuck would I..

I looked at Rachel and saw her more clearly than I had before, she was beautiful. Her eyes were so deep, lips perfect, breasts a nice size. Her legs were long and I covered myself hoping she wouldn't notice my hard-on.

"I...don't know what happened..." She stood up and I stayed where I was, covering myself. She ran off into the house and came back out carrying clothes. "..Here..."

I nodded my thanks and grabbed them, standing and covering myself with them. "Um...I'll wait for you inside.." She turned and walked back to the house. I noticed her ass as she walked away.

It was tight in her jeans, perfectly calling to me. I felt my eyes widen and I shook my head. This was my blood sister that I was staring at!

I walked back into the destroy garage and pulled on my pants and shirt. I was still hard and I felt sick to my stomach that I got this way over my sister.

I walked and pulled the bent door shut and walked back, having cover from the car. I grabbed my dick in my hand and started pumping it. I squeezed it hard and groaned low.

It wasn't too long until I felt close to cumming. I couldn't stop the pictures of Rachel's ass and breasts from coming into my mind. I yanked on my stiffness and groaned when my cum shot out of me in spurts.

I breathed hard and let go of my dick and pulled my pants up, zipping them. I walked back to the house and went inside. "Rachel?" I called out and saw her stand up from the couch.

"We need to call Dad.." I spoke low and watched her. She nodded slowly and walked to the kitchen to get the phone. I let out a breath and tried to not notice her ass as she walked away.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

* * *

Review! Make sure to check out my other stories! Lol if you haven't yet ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Brotherly Love

Chapter Three

* * *

I sat down on the couch waiting for dad to get home. Rachel had called him and was now sitting beside me. "Jacob...whatever this is...I want you to know that I am still here for you." She put her hand on my leg like she always did and I had to bite back a groan.

I could see the tops of her breasts and I bit onto my lip. "Thanks Rach..." She leaned against me and I tried focusing on other things, I felt myself wanting to get hard. I heard a door outside and jumped up causing Rachel to fall over on the couch. "Sorry.."

I ran outside fast, seeing Sam and my dad. I went to them glaring. "What the fuck am I?"

"A wolf." Sam said simply and I crossed my arms. "Explain! NOW!"

"The men around here have been wolves Jacob it happens when vampires are around." I rubbed the bridge of my nose about this. "Vampires...shit."

"Also, you will one day imprint." Sam spoke and my dad had stayed silent. "What is that?"

"It means you will find your true other half. When you imprint, she'll be the only thing that matters. You won't want to be away from her, protect her. She is going to be everything."

I froze. I couldn't have imprinted on Rachel...could I?

"So...for example...if I every 'imprinted' on a...vampire? No matter how wrong it is, it would be fine?"

I saw them both nod stiffly and I uncrossed my arms. "I uh...huh." I left them going to Rachel and pulled her up by the hand. "Lets go to the beach.."

"Okay.." She went to the room and came out in her swim suit top, she had shorts on but they were unbuttoned and I could see her swim suit bottoms.

"Cliff diving?" I nodded and went, got myself changed and walked outside with her. "We're going to the beach dad." I didn't wait for his answer. I picked up Rachel and ran.

"Jacob! Put me down!" She was laughing and I loved every sound of it. I stopped by the cliff and laid her down in the sand. "What did they say?" I looked at her in the eyes and felt my heart rate quicken. "I am a wolf...obviously...vampires exist and I will find my true soul mate by imprinting."

"She'll be lucky Jacob." Rachel smiled and I leaned closer to her. "Rach...you don't get it.."

"What?" She breathed a bit faster and I grabbed the sides of her face gently. "I think I already imprinted."

"What? On who?" She started to glance around and I couldn't help it. I kissed her.

I swear I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I kissed her hard and groaned at how soft her lips were. I felt my cock get hard and I pulled her closer rubbing against her.

She gasped into my mouth and pulled away from me. This action caused a growl to come from my throat and I saw she was flushed and breathing hard.

"On you..."

(Rach pov)

I stared at him wide eyed. On me? But I was his sister! His sister which he just kissed and rubbed on.

But oh did he feel good..

I could see a tent in the front of his swim trunks and my eyes got even wider.

No way was he _hard_ for me!

"But...but Jacob we're siblings..." He took both of my hands into his and sighed. "I know..but I asked them, for example, if I had imprinted on a vampire, no matter how wrong it was if it would be fine. They nodded which is a yes. Rachel, no matter how _wrong_ people will say this is, its _right._"

"But Jacob..."

"NO! We are meant to be! I know you feel it! Please tell me you feel it." He was begging as he laid his head against my chest. "Please Rachel...please..."

I put a hand in his hair and closed my eyes. I did feel it, and I didn't want it to end.

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Brotherly Love

Chapter Four

* * *

(Jake pov)

"Please..." I was out right begging her. I pressed against her, my hard dick going against her center. I groaned low into her chest and rubbed some there. I felt the lust for her, that wasn't ever there before.

"Jake.." She said my name with a sigh but didn't pull away this time. "We're meant to be Rach...this imprint just let us see that." I shoved against her some and heard her gasp. I kissed where I had my head against and licked her skin.

She tasted _so **sweet.**_ "I can prove it to you..." I continued rubbing against her, only making myself go insane. I wanted to rip our clothes away and pound into her. I also wanted to flip her onto all fours and mark her as mine.

I then heard a sound that made me go impossibly harder.

She moaned.

Yes, fucking _moaned._

_"_Is that a yes my dear sister?" I bit my tongue after I called her that, I thought she'd move away but it only made her lightly moan again. "Yes...yes brother." I mentally groaned.

Yes, addressing each other as siblings was a turn on.

Could I get any more fucked up?

I stood up and pulled Rachel to stand to. "If we're going to try to do this then I need to put some mark on you...or...something." I averted my eyes and saw her smiling.

"What?"

"You are blushing..."

I mentally cursed myself. "So by...'something'...do...you mean..." She trailed off with a blush of her own and I smirked. "Yes. I mean sex."

Her eyes widened and I grabbed her hands. "Rach...we don't _have_ to...yes I _want_ to..."

"Would we have to tell people?" She whispered and I pulled her closer. "Not if you did not want to..."

"I don't.." I nodded, I knew how everyone would look at us. "We can...try...but I'm a...I've never err.."

I looked at her and tilted her head up. "I'll be your first?"

She nodded and I felt a smile go on my face. I hooked her shorts together and picked her up over my shoulder running. "Jacob! What are you doing?"

I ran to the water and smirked. "Jacob!"

"Hold your breath." She did as I said and I swam under the water with her, swimming to a small cave opening. I took us inside it then took us up where the water broke. She breathed deeply and I swam us to the small land inside.

She sat up on it and it was enough space for her and me to move around.

"How did you find this?"

"Swimming one day, saw the cave. Was my personal place to go...its ours now.." I smiled when she blushed and pulled her to me and kissed her.

This wolf thing had me moving fast, something inside me was _dieing_ to claim her. I pulled back and smiled again. "Try...just try..." I kissed her again and felt her kiss back.

I pushed her onto her back and hovered over her, I pulled at the button and zipper of her shorts and got them loose. I pulled them down and was surprised when she lifted her hips to get them off.

I pushed them all the way down and she laid down again. I pulled away from her mouth and looked at her bikini bottoms. They had ties on the sides and I eyed them. "...Rachel..."

"Go ahead..."

I untied then quickly and pulled them away. My eyes landed on her bare sex. "Fuck me..." I muttered and ran my hands up her legs. "...Can I touch there?"

I looked at her and saw her biting her lip hard. "Yeah..I guess."

I smiled and ran my fingers lightly across her center, she shivered and I moved my fingers to her lightly wet lips. I slipped my fingers through slowly and felt her there.

She was warm. A groan slipped from my mouth as I slid down her body. Before I could stop myself, I ran my tongue up her slick folds. "Ohh.." She softly replied from above.

She tasted sweet there to. I lifted up and reached around her, untying her bikini top and yanked it away. "Oh your so beautiful Rachel...please...can we..." I was begging again, I touched her breasts, taking them in my hands and playing with her nipples.

"Jacob I don't know...this...is wrong." I pinched her breasts slightly hard and she sucked air through her teeth.

"Its not wrong. A wolf imprints to find his other half...I wouldn't have imprinted on you if this was wrong." I kissed her lips. She kissed me back without hesitation and I moved my hands from her breasts, shoving my swimming trunks down and got between her legs.

Pulling away I looked down and grabbed hold of myself, rubbing my head up and down her slit. "Feel me Rach...we're meant to be like this...please..."

"Jake..."

"Please let me...please Rachel...let me be in you..." I kissed on her neck and felt her hands run up my chest. "..We can try.." I sighed in relief. Oh thank fuck.

I moved closer, pulling her long legs around my waist. I pushed my head into her tight hole and stopped. "Just do it fast.."

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head and I took a deep breath and pushed myself all the way into her. She yelped in pain when I broke though her innocent barrier and I regretted the groan that slipped from my mouth.

"Oh...you are tight..." I looked down at her, we could still see each other since the cave wasn't that far from the surface. The light gave a glow on the top of the cave wall and I grinned. "This is different."

She said, smiling some at me. "It is.." I rocked my hips against hers. Feeling her tighten around me. "Ohh.." Her head fell back and I stopped. "Do that again..please."

I angled our hips and did it once more, pleasure rippled through me causing me to groan. I pulled away, out of her then sank back in. "Oh fuck Rach...I'm not lasting long." I started pumping into her, she moaned every now and then and put her hands into my hair, tugging softly.

I quickened my pace noticing her hips moving against mine. "I'm going to fuck you from behind Rachel...oh baby I'm close." I shoved deeper into her, pulling her legs higher up on me.

"Yes...OH right there!" Rachel moaned and I reached my hand down to her center and found her clit. I pinched onto it and groaned at her tightening around me. "Cum with me..FUCK!" I growled as I drove harder into her, she tightened around me just as I shot my cum deep into her body.

I panted holding myself up on my hands. "Wow..." She moved her legs, setting her feet against the ground. I pulled out of her halfway and looked down at us.

My dick, partly in her. Our cum noticeably mixed together. Her pink puckered lips grasping me.

I grew hard again.

"Again...already?" She smiled and I pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. I got up on my knees behind her and put my hard dick against her opening.

"Jacob maybe we should wai- OH!" She cut off when I shoved into her sex from behind. I grabbed her hips, pulling her back against me as I pounded into her.

"Jacob! Fuck!" She quietly yelled, her voice echoing around us. I rocked my hips into hers groaning. "Mine...fuck you are mine Rachel!"

"Ohhh!" She moaned as I hit her spot as I pounded deeper. "Say it!"

She moaned more, I yanked her back against my stiff dick growling deep in my throat. "Fucking say it!" I yelled and she tightened around me. I felt myself harden more inside her.

"Yours! All yours Jacob!"

She started to tighten again but I grabbed her hair with one hand. "No. Don't cum yet." I continued to shove into her and I yanked her head to the side. "Please...I can't hold it please!" I bit into her side causing her to scream and I shoved as deep as I could into her. "Cum!" She moaned loud as she did as I ordered.

I pumped out my release into her and collapsed. Catching myself before I could crush her.

"..I wasn't expecting that much.." She whispered and I chuckled kissing her neck. "Me either baby.."

* * *

I usually wouldn't put a Lemon (even 2) this soon but since they KNOW each other and he's a new wolf with his imprint right there I was thinking it would be hard for him to not "claim" her.

Also Jacob is older than Rachel instead of her being older than him like in the books, she's 16 and he's 17. SO Let me have your review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Brotherly Love

Chapter Five

* * *

Rachel rested against the ground as I caught my breath. She moved slightly and I heard her suck air in. "What is it? Whats wrong?" I became alarmed at once and heard Rachel sigh.

"It hurts..."

"What does?" I pulled out of her slowly, my eyes rolling back at how she felt.

"My..." She trailed off and I rolled her over onto her back looking at her. "Your cunt?" I said as I looked down at it. She was wet there, my cum was leaking out of her with her cum coating her outer lips.

I also saw red there. Fuck!

I looked down at my dick and saw her blood and our cum covering it. I looked back at her finally and saw her biting her lip. "Yeah..its sore.."

"Hopefully you won't be that way.." I moved towards the water and rinsed myself off, washing my dick clean. I went and pulled on my swimming trunks and picked her up, going to the water and sitting.

I spread water over her, watching all the mess on her washing off. I lightly ran my fingers over her sensitive lips. "Ahh Jacob no!" She wiggled moving in my lap.

"Rach stop..." She paused and looked at me. "You'll make me hard again.." She laid against me and bit onto her lip.

"Besides that...anything else hurt?" She shook her head and hugged me. "Good..." I put my arms around her and glanced around. "We need to get back, take showers."

"Okay.." I grabbed her bikini and helped her head it back on. I pulled her shorts up and buttoning them.

(time skip with the swimming!)

Once we were on land, I carried her home and once we were in the house, I saw no one but us was there. I set her down and smiled. "Go grab a shower, I'll get one after.."

She kissed me lightly, shocking me then walked down the hall.

I grinned like an idiot and started having many different fantasies about her.

I couldn't help it, things were changing for us.

And we'd take whatever we could get.

* * *

There will be more lemons very soon! REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Brotherly Love

Six

* * *

I walked down the hall and took a glance through the cracked door to the bathroom. I saw Rachel's slim figure through the shower curtain and I slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

Walking over I shoved my swim trunks down and stepped in behind Rachel, her hair was down her long waist, water dripping down her back, ass and legs.

I licked my lips and noticed her eyes closed as she washed her shoulders. I reached around and carefully cupped her breasts. She jumped and I ran my thumbs over her nipples causing them to harden. "Jacob.."

I pulled her back against me, my hardened member against her ass. She breathed in and ground back against me and I groaned. "We're acting like animals in heat my dear sister." I licked the side of her neck tasting her skin and pressed more against her.

"Mmm.." I pushed her forward so she was bent and grinned. "Jacob we can't, what if dad came back home?" I rubbed the head of my dick against her wet opening and ran my hands up and down her back.

"It can be quick...I have so many fantasies of you Rach..." I eased into her a bit shutting my eyes. "Like?" She whispered and I ran my hands down to her hips, gripping them.

"Having you against the wall, outside against a tree, in my bed...on the couch, on the kitchen table and counters." I groaned pushing into her more causing a light moan to come from her.

"I could imagine the tree, feeling the bark scraping against my back as you shoved me against it." I groaned at her words and pulled out of her heat, only to return faster and harder.

"You'd like that wouldn't you sis? Being fucked against a tree, maybe even tied up on my bed for me to have my wicked way with." I smirked when she moaned and pulled her back against me.

I tilted my head back as I felt the water running down, coming on where we were joined. We were both sensitive enough, the water was just adding to it.

She pushed her hips back against mine and I sped up, pumping hard into her.

In and out, faster and harder. Oh it felt amazing.

"Ohh Jacob.." I opened my eyes and pulled out of her which pulled a whimper from her. I turned her around and pressed her against the wall.

I grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I re-entered her again roughly. "Uh Jake.." I pulled out slowly to the tip then shoved back in deeper.

I slid her up and down the wall as I pounded deep within her and groaned at how she tightened around me. "Are you close dirty girl?"

She moaned and I felt her hands fist into my hair. "You like that don't you?" I chuckled darkly into her ear and shoved harder into her. "You like your _brother_ bringing you close to cumming don't you?" I pumped harder and faster into her gripping her legs against me.

"Don't you _sister_?" I groaned and felt her tighten around me as I heard her saying, "Yes! Yes! Oh JACOB!" She moaned loud as she came which brought me over the edge.

I shouted her name and felt my release shoot out into her. We both panted as I rested against her.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, but when i heard a car door I jumped. "Fuck." I pulled out of her and saw her eyes flutter. I quickly washed myself and got out, grabbing my swim trunks and a towel.

"Re-wash. Dad's home." I shut the bathroom door after I walked out and made it into mine when I heard the front door open and close. I got dressed and laid on my bed and flipped on the TV in my room.

I heard the shower shut off and sighed.

(Rach pov)

I quickly finished with my shower and got out, pulling on my PJ's and walked out to the living room. "Hey Daddy." I hugged him and smiled. "Hey Honey, enjoy the beach?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through my wet hair. "Very much!" I smiled and yawned. "What would you and Jake like for dinner?"

"I don't really care what, I'll go ask Jake." I walked down the hall and knocked on Jacob's door biting my lip. "Come in." I walked in then shut his door and went over, sitting next to him on the bed.

"That was close.." I whispered and he grinned. "It was hot."

"Dad wants to know what you'd like to eat for dinner?" He looked at me smirking and I blushed deeply. "What I'd like to eat?...Hmm..." His eyes trailed down my body, stopping at my breasts then going lower until he was looking between my legs.

"I can't tell him that, so pizza is fine." I got up blushing and he pulled me down and kissed my lips. I kissed him back before pulling away. "I'm taking you out tomorrow, renting us some place so we can have a full day to ourselves." I smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek.

"That sounds nice!"

(Jake pov)

"It will be fun.." I got up and walked out of the room with Rachel and sat down on the couch. "Hey dad."

"All better son?"

I gave him a nod and smiled. "Much better, pizza is fine for me if it is for you."

"Sounds just fine to me." Dad flipped the TV on and started watching as Rachel went into the kitchen. "We got one in here I can throw in the oven!" She yelled out and I heard the package opening and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Dad me and Rach are going to be gone tomorrow."

"Why?" He turned his attention to me and I smiled. "I promised her I'd take her to a movie last week and never did, so I'm taking her to Port Angeles, you know, brother sister bonding." I laughed and he chuckled.

"Alright son. Just call and let me know how everything's going." I nodded and watched the TV thinking of things for tomorrow.

_The Next Day..._

I woke up early and got bags of clothes for me and Rachel ready and went to her room. She was on her back, the blanket pushed down to her hips.

I licked my lips and walked over to her, I kissed her on the lips lightly and shook her gently. "Hey, wake up sleepy head." She groaned her eyes fluttering and I smiled.

"Time to go already?" I nodded and she got up running her fingers through her hair. I walked out to my car which still had the gash in it, luckily I was able to fix it better after dinner last night.

I put our bags into the car and waited for Rachel.

She came out in skinny jeans and a purple T-shirt that fit her nicely and showed off her breasts to me. "I left a note for dad that we left." I smiled and opened the door for her and she got in.

I got in my side and started the car, driving us to Port Angeles.

I stopped us at a private hotel that barely had anyone there and walked and got us a room. I helped Rachel get the bags as we put everything in next to the bed. "I'll be back soon." I left then, going to the nearest store.

I found what I needed, some handcuffs and condoms in case we decided to use them. I didn't care the looks I got as I paid for my items. I shoved them into the back and made my way back to Rachel.

When I got back I watched her, she was laying on the bed leaning back on her elbows with her legs bent. "Wow Rach...you are gorgeous." I smiled and shut our door, locking it.

"Thanks.." She blushed then noticed I had a bag. "What's in that?" I grinned and walked over, dumping what I bought out. Her eyes widened at the hand cuffs and I saw her blush harder.

"I got some of these.." I picked up the box of condoms and set them on the table next to the bed. "In case you want to use them."

"We can if you want, but I want you to know I'm on the pill." I raised an eyebrow at her and leaned closer to her. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." I grinned and kissed her head. "Perfect!" I laid next to her and kissed on her neck. "What would you like to do?"

I thought about her question and glanced at the handcuffs. "A lot of things Rachel...so many things."

* * *

Review please and you'll see what things Jacob wants to do ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my...you wonderful readers! Always helping me with ideas!

IrishDuckie! You gave me a perfect idea for your review! :D

Now, all of you lovely readers! Enjoy this very lemony chapter ;)

* * *

Brotherly Love

Seven (Rachel Pov)

* * *

I smiled at Jacob and sat up. "Well, it just so happens...I want to do a lot of things to.."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Like?" I didn't know where my boldness came from, I got off the bed and pulled my shirt off along with pushing down my jeans.

I grabbed the hand cuffs when I got back on the bed and I knew he didn't see.

I smiled and climbed on top of him, kissing his lips. He groaned into my mouth and laid back with me still on top of him.

I stuffed the handcuffs under his pillow and pulled back. "Hmm I'm liking this baby.." He whispered and I helped him take off his shirt.

I had him lay back as I kissed him again, I ran my hands up his arms pushing his hands up to the head board which had bars.

Moving quickly, I pulled the hand cuffs from out of the pillow and attached one cuff to his wrist, sliding it through a bar and cuffing his other wrist. He pulled back from the kiss and growled. "Hey!" I giggled and slipped off him giving a little smirk of my own.

"Now, I can't have you being all dominant now."

"I'll get you back for this Rachel." I saw his eyes glazed over in lust as he stared at me and I leaned over, unbuckling his belt and pulling it off. "Oh, I know...but until then let me say hello to little Jake.."

I unzipped his pants and popped open the button, pulling his pants down his legs. He lifted his hips up, letting me as I took down his boxers.

My eyes widened when I saw he was fully erect and I swallowed. "Well...not so _little_ there brother.." I glanced at him and saw him grinning smugly and I touched the head of his member causing his hips to buck once.

"Don't be so smug!" I smirked and leaned down, still not knowing where my boldness was coming from. I licked his head and heard him groan. "Fuck Rach.."

I slipped just his head into my mouth, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered.

It was salty and I moaned lightly causing vibrations to travel onto him.

I could hear him growling at me and I laughed around him as I slid my mouth down on him a little deeper then pulled up, licking around like a favorite sucker.

Growling he said, "I'm so getting you back for this!"

I pulled up and blew my breath on his head and watched as he froze for a moment then growled at me. "Stop teasing!" I saw a very small, shake, go through his body.

I slipped his head back into my mouth and felt his shove his hips, getting his hard dick further into my mouth. "Relax your throat." He mumbled, I barely caught the words but I did and felt him slide more into my mouth as he groaned.

I sucked lightly, moving my tongue against him and bobbing my head every once in a while. I heard his moan from above and I pulled off him.

The snarl that came from him made me jump but also made me feel very wet.

I looked at his eyes and saw they were darker than usual, which is saying something since they were _always_ dark.

"Why did you stop?"

"Now Jakey don't get mad.." I got off the bed and unclasped my bra, pulling the straps slowly and tortuous down my arms. He watched me, pulling at his handcuffs.

"Don't break those honey.." I smiled at him and let my bra fall onto the floor at my feet.

His eyes zeroed in on my breasts and I ran my hands up my sides, to my breasts, pinching my nipples like he would.

I gasped lightly and slowly rolled them in my fingers. "Mm I can imagine you doing this.." He growled and I saw a tremor go through his body.

I took my hands away from my breasts and hooked my fingers into the sides of my panties and slowly slid them down my legs. I saw him lick his lips and I slid my fingers up and down my slit.

"Rachel get over here...NOW!" Jacob panted and I saw him making his hands into fists. I climbed up the bed and swung my leg over him, resting against him.

I didn't get into position for him to enter me, yet.

He glared at me for it and I just giggled. I ran my hands up his chest then ran them back down smiling. He continued glaring and I slid up, positioning myself over him.

He tried to get into me but I raised up more so he couldn't. "Nope. Say please.."

He growled and I saw his fists get tighter. "Rachel. If you don't fucking let me get into you now I'll make sure you regret it."

"That's not a please." I said in a singy type of voice. He glared at me and said through his teeth, "Please. Let me get in you."

"Well, since you said please." I slid down onto him slowly and tilted my head back. I felt every inch of him sliding on the side of my walls and I moaned. His groan was loud in the room and I looked down at him.

"Move please." He panted out. I saw his hands relax and I rested my hands on his abs and I raised up then slid back down onto him.

He felt so big and nice inside of me, I moaned again and dug my nails into his abs while rocking my hips into his.

(Jake pov)

I shoved up into her as she slid down and I watched her tits bounce with every rock of her hips. I wanted to grab them and squeeze them, tease her nipples and suck on them.

But I couldn't.

I could easily break the hand cuffs but I decided against it.

These would be up to good use.

I continued shoving up into her as she slammed down and I moaned. "Pay back Rachel. Fucking pay back!" I felt her tighten around me as she came with a loud moan.

I snarled as I shot my cum into her.

1...2...3 spurts and I was finally done.

I panted and Rachel rested against me, she yawned and unlocked one of my hand cuffs and closed her eyes, laying on my chest.

She fell asleep with my one hand uncuffed, me buried deep inside her with our cum mixed together.

I reached my hands down unlocking the other hand cuff and smirked.

Oh yes...

Pay back.

* * *

Send me your love with a REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Brotherly Love

Eight (Jake pov)

I rolled us over slowly making sure I stayed inside her and didn't wake her up. She turned her head slightly but stayed deeply asleep.

I grinned and raised up slightly, clicking one hand cuff on her left wrist and slipped the other through the bar, clicking the other cuff around her right wrist.

I sat up on my hands slowly rocking my hips against hers. I felt her clench around me once and it was enough to get me hard. I felt as my dick slowly went hard inside of her and I lowered my mouth to her breasts. I licked each of them then went went to her right nipple.

I licked the top of her nipple them around the entire bud. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and groaned at her taste. I heard the chain against the headboard rattle and I raised up seeing her eyes fluttering.

"Jacob..what are you.."

"I told you pay back." I smirked and pulled ever so slowly out of her. She moaned and sat back on my knees and looked at her wet sex.

"Oh Rachel..." I reached a hand out stroking her lips and slipping one finger into her. She moaned and raised her hips some to push against my finger.

I grabbed a hold of my dick and stroked it a few times biting onto my lip. I saw her watching me and I smirked at her. "You'll get this soon.." I stopped and added another finger into her as I leaned down, kissing the top of her soft skin.

I spread her slit open and licked inside, pulling out my fingers and easing my tongue into her hole. I groaned licking her more feeling her jump and press against my face more.

I pulled back and chuckled. "Oh dear sister wanting your brother to tongue fuck you huh?"

She panted and I growled low in my throat. "When I ask you something I want you to answer."

"Yes..oh please yes!" She was taking deep breaths and I sucked onto her clit once then released it. "Would you like to cum from this? To cum on my tongue or fingers...hmmm?" I eased two fingers into her carefully and pumped them slowly.

She moaned and tried to push down on my fingers but I pulled them out. "No no. You aren't cumming yet.." I grinned at her which earned me a glare.

I ran my hands up her torso, grabbing her breasts and kneaded them. "I love your tits Rach..." I smirked and continued playing with them as I watched her closing her legs, rubbing them together.

"Jacob please..."

She looked at me her eyes pleading and I pulled her legs apart and placed my hands onto her knees. "Oh but Rachel I'm not sure if I've given you a full payback."

"You have Jacob! Just please! Please slide into me!" I eased forward poking at her entrance with the head of my dick. I continued this feeling her warmth hit my head every time I went forward.

It got me harder and I growled low. "Please.." I saw as she pulled at the hand cuffs. I couldn't take it any longer.

I pulled away the shoved deep within her. I groaned and pulled her hips tighter against me. I stayed still taking deep breaths and grinned at her.

"Jacob please move." She arched into me and I rocked my hips a few times, being slow with my lazy thrusts.

"Jacob! Dammit! Please!" I gripped her hips and pulled out of her to the tip then slid back into her at a normal pace. She moaned and rocked her hips against mine causing my dick to get harder.

I snarled low and pulled out again, returning to her heat fast and hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I let go of her hips and traveled my hands up to her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Oh Jake.." She shut her eyes and I slowly started building my speed and force as I pounded into her wet, warm sex.

I felt it as she clenched around me every so often. I pumped in and out of her groaning and gave her breasts a harder squeeze.

I felt her starting to clench again and I forced myself to pull out of her. "No." She whimpered and I panted leaning away from her.

The urge to slide back into her and pound the fuck out of her was strong.

But no...I wouldn't do that. I grinned at her and helped her sit up so it wouldn't be uncomfortable on her wrists, which were still in those handy hand cuffs.

I got up enough for my dick to be level to her mouth. "Do you want to cum?"

"Y-yes." She leaned back against the head board and licked her lips. "I'll be happy to make you cum sis...but earlier you didn't finish me off with that little hot mouth of yours...and I think if you want to cum...you should make me cum from this...don't you agree?" I bumped her lips with the head of my dick and hissed.

She opened her mouth and her tongue darted out, licking the tip of my head causing my eyes to roll back. I felt her mouth close onto my head and she sucked. I groaned and put my hands into her hair, pushing farther into her mouth slowly.

She sucked me hard which made me get slightly harder. I was surprised I hadn't blown out in her mouth already.

She moved her tongue over me, sucking and scraping her teeth as my grip tightened on her hair. "Fuck..Rach.."

I moved more into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat. She angled her head taking me down her throat a little and I shut my eyes tight.

My thoughts were fighting with me, half was chanting "_Don't cum yet...don't cum yet._"

But the other part was doing the opposite. I felt her suck on me again and she bobbed her head. I groaned and couldn't take it anymore.

"Rach...gonna...cum...FUCK!" I felt my cum shoot down her throat and I kept a hold of her hair.

I felt her sucking me clean and I slowly released her hair and rubbed where I was gripping. She kept licking and sucking on me until it was to the point where I was too sensitive.

"Rach stop." I gasped and pushed her off my sensitive dick. She smirked at me and I moved away, breathing hard. She was still smirking and licked her lips.

I opened my mouth to say something but heard her say, "Mmm I love the taste of you Jacob.."

I moved down fast, grabbing her hips and pulled them close to me and I licked her slit sucking on her clit and groaned. I loved her taste to.

"Oh fuck Jacob!" I slipped my tongue into her hole and circled it, running my tongue down then up again. I eased back and slipped two fingers into her and licked around her clit and groaned.

She clenched around my fingers and I pumped them in and out of her fast. She was so wet and warm..

"Are you going to cum Rach?"

"Oh! Yes!" She rocked against my fingers and I pressed my thumb against her clit curling my fingers inside her, trying to find that one little spot that would...

"OH JACOB!" She yelled and I smirked knowing I found it and kissed the top of her sex. "Cum for me Rach...cum.." I sucked her clit into my mouth and continued pumping my fingers into her.

She moaned loud, her cum coating my fingers. I moved them slower into her letting her finish then pulled them out and sucked them into my mouth.

I groaned at her taste and sucked each one slow. "You taste amazing.." I leaned down licking inside her lips again causing her to jump. "Ah no Jacob no more! Please!" I pulled away licking my lips and watched her. "Sensitive sister?"

"Yes.." I sat up and unlocked the hand cuffs, taking them off her.

I rubbed her wrists softly and kissed her lips gently. "I like your pay backs Jacob.." I chuckled and threw the hand cuffs on the floor laying back in the bed. Rachel laid her leg across me and laid her head on my chest.

I rubbed her back with my left hand and made lazy circles on her leg with my right.

"I love you Rach.."

"I love you too.." We both fell asleep not long after, in each others arms.

* * *

Let me have your review! =D


	9. Chapter 9

Brotherly Love

Nine (Jake pov)

I woke up hearing my cell phone ringing and I opened my eyes slowly.

Rachel's back against against my chest and we were laying on our sides. My arms were around her and we were still naked. She moved slightly away from me causing me to growl but I stopped short, she was covered in sweat lightly and I noticed it was because of me.

I was hotter now, she was too hot to stay in my arms for too long. I got up from the bed and found my boxers and pulled them on then picked up my cell phone and anwered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Jake." I yawned and rubbed my face. I walked to the bathroom and went inside, shutting the door to not disturb Rachel. "Yeah?"

"Can you come home with Rachel? Sam wants you to meet some of your...pack mates...and explain things to Rachel." I leaned against the wall and sighed. I didn't want Rachel around anyone else, she was mine and I couldn't say that..._yet._ With others there I couldn't tell anyone to back off if they made a pass at her.

Fuck.

"Son?" I blinked and frowned. "What? I'm thinking.."

"Well thats too long of thinking son.." I felt confused, he just asked me the question. "You just asked me.."

"Jacob I asked you five minutes ago." I blinked and sighed. "Just like you always zoning everything out when you start thinking."

"I'll get her and we'll come home...but dad can you make sure no one tries to make any...passes...at Rachel?" I heard dad's laugh from the other line and I shook my head. "Son, none of them are going to make a pass at my daughter and especially your sister. Quil has imprinted, Sam is imprinted to Emily. Embry has a girlfriend but isn't letting anyone know if she's his imprint. We won't have to worry about any of them...well..."

"Well?"

"Maybe Paul, he is...just watch over her. I'll see you soon bye son." I heard the click of the phone and I hung up. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Rachel laying on her back now. I got on the bed and got on her gently and kissed her throat and lips.

She moved underneath me and I saw the smile on her face which made a smile apear on mine.

"We have to get home..."

Her eyes opened and she frowned. "Why?"

"Dad called, said Sam wanted me to meet the other pack members." I felt her legs wrap around me and I raised up on my hands. "Rachel we can't." I saw her pout and she rubbed up against me.

Was imprinting always like this? Sexual hunger and full of love?

I never wanted to stop being inside her when I was in her, I felt like I had to make a point that she was mine and mine alone. Maybe it was that way for her too.

"We won't get to be close again until later...Jake...I hate having to hide...please...just once more..." She ran her hands down my back and I shivered. I couldn't tell her no..

I moved away from her and grabbed the blankets spreading them on the floor, I got the pillows and put them down on the blanket and pulled Rachel off the bed and grinned. "Hands and knees.."

She dropped down to her hands and knees and I took off my boxers and got behind her. I kissed her back and held onto her hips and angled her. I pressed my head against her entrance and slowly slid into her.

I saw her bite onto one of the pillows and I stopped when I was halfway in her.

"Jake!" She whimpered and I pulled out to the tip then shoved all the way in her to the hilt. She moaned and I held onto her hips.

"Please move.." I pulled out some then re-entered her roughly. Being on the floor gave us better rocking leverage. I slowly increased my pace, pounding into her hard.

I had her rocking forward and backward and she moaned loud.

"If anyone ugh fuck...if anyone makes a pass at you then...damn so tight...then tell me.." I pulled out of her and turned her over and slid back into her.

Her legs wrapped around me and I returned my hands to her hips, pinning her against the floor as I slid in and out of her.

"I...I will...OH!" She moaned again and I placed kisses on her chest. I felt her nails rake down my back hard and it caused me to buck into her...harder than I have before. "Ow!" I froze.

I was halfway pulled out and I stayed still. "Why did you stop?" She tried to get me to move again but I wouldn't. "You...you said ow...I hurt you."

"Jacob it only stung but it felt good please...more.." She moved her hips on their own slowly. I felt her sliding up and down my length as I stayed still. She ran her nails down my back again and I growled and started pounding into her.

I held her legs against my side tightly as I pumped in her heat faster and harder. I began being even more rougher, my inner wolf howling at the pleasure that was coming from this. She gasped every now and then and I kissed her chest again. "Jake.."

I could hear her but I didn't stop my movements.

"Close..."

She whispered and I hardened more inside her. "Close too." I grunted still moving.

She kissed on my neck and I groaned. I pressed her against the floor and shoved deeper into her and felt her clench around me. She let out a _very _loud moan and I pulled out then shoved back in as deep as I could to her and came.

I felt as each jet of my cum shot into her. I kept my hips firmly against hers and I panted. "Mmm...thank you..." I raised up and kissed Rachel softly then pulled out of her slowly.

I rolled onto my back still panting and swallowed. "Go get a shower...I'll get one after you.."

After a few minutes she got up and got her a shower and got her clothes on. I got my own shower and did the same then we left.

(Time skip of driving)

When we pulled up into the yard I saw everyone outside. I got out and Rachel got out to and smiled at them all.

I walked to Sam and crossed my arms. "What?"

"We need to explain some things..."

"What things?"

He started to speak but stopped short when we both heard a whistle. I glanced over noticing one of the guys staring at Rachel's ass as she walked into the house. "Paul knock it off!"

Sam even growled and I made my hands into fists. "Stop staring at my sister like she's a piece of meat." I growled at him and he looked at me. He had a smug smile on his face and he stopped leaning against my door.

"Can't help it, this wolf loves _that_ type of meat." I started to walk forward to him but Sam shoved me back. "Into the woods."

"What?"

"GO!" I growled and went into the woods and heard Sam following. "Phase."

"Why?" I answered him quickly. "Now." I felt myself phase before I could help it and saw Samn phase to. _"You never used to get angry over Rachel being watched before."_

I heard his voice echo in my head and I backed up bumping into a tree. _"What the fuck!"_

_"Yeah, forgot to mention we can hear each others thoughts. Now, what is going on?"_

I stared at him and saw as he sat. I thought of Paul staring at Rachel and felt my claws dig deep into the ground. _"I don't like him staring at her."_

_"I don't blame you. But Jacob you have to get used to it, people are going to look at her and if-" _He stopped cold and I saw him walk forward to me. _"What...the fuck..."_ My eyes widened, never had I heard Sam swear.

_"What..Sam?"_

_"Jacob do you mind telling me...why I see, in your thoughts...you fucking your sister?"_

I froze instantly and saw his eyes grow narrow.

* * *

Ohh...cliffy my dear readers...cliffy ;)

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Brotherly Love

Ten

(Jake POV)

_"How do you know?" _I yelled and backed up from him.

_"We can see each others memories...fuck Jacob what the fucking hell is wrong with you? Fucking your **sister**?" _

_"I imprinted on her!" _I blurted out and saw him stare at me. _"You...on her?"_

_"Remember when I asked no matter how wrong it was then said even if on a vampire would it be okay?" _I took fast breaths and he continued looking at me. _"Yes.."_

_"I only asked because I had imprinted on her...I can't help it...I didn't choose to but I love her. She's perfect, Sam! You know I can't help who I imprinted on and if you want to tell everyone I can't stop you but I ask you to please not say a word. I'll be honest, me and her won't stop what we are doing. We'll leave if you want but I won't stop...I can't..." _I stayed silent after I finished and waited for what he would say.

He let out a large breath and clawed at the ground. _"...I won't say a word...I don't understand why you imprinted on her of all people. But I know its a real imprint, I saw it in your head. Just learn how to deal with it and try to figure out what your going to do. I'll have no one else patrol with you so they won't see it until you can block your thoughts." _

_"Thanks Sam..."_

_"Now, we better get back." _We went back and I phased behind a tree pulling on clothes that were next to me. I walked to the house Sam following, as a human and dressed. Rachel wasn't outside and I was thankful, Paul was leaning against the house still and I nodded to all of them.

"Alright well...Jacob will take early morning and night patrols. No one else is going to patrol with him."

"Why not?" Paul spoke up with his arms crossed over his chest and I shook my head. "Because I said so. NO ONE is allowed to patrol with him." I looked at all of the members and they simply nodded.

"Now Paul, Jared. You two go on patrol now, Quil, Embry, you both can go home." Everyone nodded again then slowly left.

I turned to Sam who sighed. "I get it Jacob, I do." He left shortly after and I went in seeing dad watching TV. "Hey dad, I'm going to bed."

"Its early."

"I know, not feeling well." I went to my room and walked in shutting the door and locked it. When I turned around I saw Rachel laying on my bed in nothing but my shirt. I wasn't sure if she was wearing panties but fuck it got me hard.

"Whoa.."

"Hey baby.." She smiled and I went over and sat on the bed pulling her close. "Listen...we need to talk." She started kissing on my neck and I fought to hold back my groan. "About?" She slipped off the bed sitting on her knees and played with my pants zipper.

"Its important."

"Then tell me.." She smiled again and unzipped my pants pulling my rock hard erection out. She stroked my dick then slowly started pumping it. I leaned back on the bed and bit my tongue to keep from moaning.

"R-Rach..please its...oh fuck." She licked the head and slid part of me into her mouth. I gasped at she sucked and used her tongue to lick me over. My hands grabbed her head by the hair and I resisted the urge to fuck her mouth.

She sucked on me a few minutes longer and then pulled back. I growled low, pulling my hands away from her hair before I forced her mouth on me again.

"Tell me." She sat up next to me and stroked my still erect cock lightly. I shook slightly and grabbed her hand making her stop. "Sam knows." Her eyes widened and she jumped up.

"What? How?"

"Obviously wolves can see each others memories. But don't worry, he's not going to tell anyone and he's making sure I patrol alone." I smiled at her and saw a blush all over her.

"Jacob, no one is going to like this." She lifted the shirt, _my_ shirt and slid her panties down her legs.

So she was wearing them...

She straddled me and I laid back in bed the right way slowly starting to grin. "I want to leave." She hovered above me, letting the head of my dick slide between her wet lips.

She was such a fucking tease.

"Rach we can't."

(Rachel POV)

I wanted to leave, I hated having to hide what I had with him. He needed to see that, I needed to make him see that. I didn't understand why I had this overbearing sexual hunger but I'd use it to my advantage..

I slid down onto him some and felt his hands go to my hips. "Please Jacob...we could be open...not have to worry about anyone." I slid the rest of the way down and he moaned low.

"But Rach-"

"We'd just be us...we could have our own house...not worry about anything...please I just want to be with you." I slid up and down slowly, the bed creaked every now and then and I pulled off him.

He breathed out hard and I pulled him onto the floor and got back on him. "Please..." I slid back onto him again, feeling him fill me deeply.

He groaned low and breathed hard.

(Jake POV)

I understood what she was saying, I wanted to be open with her too. I flipped us over pushing deeper into her and harder.

I needed more, faster, harder, deeper.

All of it.

"If we left we wouldn't have to hide.." She gasped as I slid deeper and I placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. I rocked faster into her trying to get deeper.

"W-when..do you want to leave?" I felt myself get harder inside her and felt her clench tightly around me. "Tonight." She gasped and I kissed her chest muffling my groan and kept my hand over her mouth.

"Okay...fuck okay." I drove deeper into her feeling her legs wrap around me. "Ugh fuck..do you feel how deep I am baby? Fuck...cum with me." I ran my free hand down her body and rubbed her clit as I sped up pumping into her.

I pulled my hand from her mouth and kissed her hard. We moaned into each others mouth very low as we came.

I tried to not rest against her fully as my cum released into her but I couldn't help it. "We'll leave...tonight." I panted out.

~Hours later~(Jake POV)

We had bags packed, extra money and I had the keys to the truck. Dad was in bed asleep and I glanced around the house one last time. I didn't know if we'd be back.

Rachel came out of her room and glanced around as well. We walked outside putting our things in the truck and she got in. I went to the front of the truck and pushed it a little. It rolled back and I pushed it more until it was at the end of the driveway.

I got in and cranked the engine and glanced at the house again. "Where are we headed?" I drove then. Out of La Push and sighed. "I don't know...for now Seattle?" She stayed close to me and I drove towards Seattle.

"We could get a farm house." Rachel said after a few minutes of silence. "Really?" I smiled at the idea.

"I've always wanted one.." I chuckled and nodded. She had always wanted that. "When we get to Seattle I'll rent us a hotel room and we'll find somewhere." She smiled and I kissed her head.

After driving for a while, we got to Seattle and I rented us a hotel and we went in. I set our bags down and laid on the bed with Rachel. She fell asleep and I held her close looking at the ceiling.

Yes, I'd find a farm house for us.

No one would need me or her, we'd have each other.

* * *

I have a few ideas for this story but one thing!

About Rachel, a vote!

Yes- For her to get pregnant. Pro's- It would be a twist ;)

No- For her NOT to be pregnant.

Let me know! I'll try to update this story fast!


	11. Chapter 11

Brotherly Love

Eleven

(Jake Pov)

I woke up with Rachel still asleep next to me, I pulled her closer and kisses her neck and shoulder breathing her in.

I would do anything for her, I loved her that much. I knew most would say this was wrong, that it was sick. I wouldn't blame them.

I know I should have fought against what we were doing but I couldn't and honestly I didn't want to.

Her back was now against my chest and I pulled her ass against the front of me. My inner wolf was whining and growling. I kissed the back of her neck and shoulder while deeply taking her scent in.

I heard a low growl in my mind and licked her skin lightly getting the taste of her. I felt myself starting to harden and I pressed more against her ass to ease the pressure.

She was still asleep and pressed back against me but I pulled away. My breathing had picked up and I was fucking hard.

I went to the bathroom and pushed the door halfway and stripped down to nothing and turned the shower on.

I got in standing under cool water and took deep breaths. I grabbed my dick and started pumping it hard. I wanted to wake Rachel up and pound into her but she needed the rest and this would have to do.

After a little while I stopped. I still hadn't cum, fuck.

I growled low and tried again and shut my eyes tight.

(Rachel Pov)

I woke up slowly seeing the bathroom door halfway shut and saw the light peaking out from under and on the side of the door.

I got up and walked close to it hearing the shower running and also hearing light grunts. I pushed the door open more and peaked my head in. The shower curtain was practically see through, so I could perfectly see Jacob jacking off.

By his grunts he was either having trouble or enjoying himself.

I took off all my clothes and stepped in the shower quietly. He looked tense and I heard him growl a bit.

I came up touching his shoulders gently and said, "Want me to help with that?" He groaned when he heard me and turned around kissing me hard and pressing me against the shower wall.

I looked at him and saw his eyes were glassed over. He didn't look like he was Jacob, he looked different. His eyes almost had no white in them at all and he was breathing deeply.

I touched his cheek and one of his hands grabbed my wrists as he lifted me up against the wall. I felt his other hand holding my right leg around him and felt the head of his cock against my entrance.

"Jacob.." He pushed into me and I leaned my head back against the wall and moaned.

Me and Jacob had been sleeping together since the first time. We barely went without touching each other, not that I minded. I loved this and I loved him.

(Jacob Pov)

I felt her legs wrap around me and I held her wrists in each of my hands against the wall. I pushed deeper into her then pulled out and shoved back in. She moaned and I groaned loud.

I needed more of her, faster and harder.

I shoved roughly into her cunt and groaned. I felt myself harden more inside of her and felt her clenching me tightly. I heard her breathing deep and I started fucking her harder.

_More...faster...harder...rough...mark her again..._

My thoughts were fast but clear. I growled low fucking her faster and felt her legs tighten around me. I kissed her then her neck and up to behind her ear. "Cum..fuck please cum." I panted and felt her tighten around me again.

She moaned loud and I growled shoving into her heat deeper. "Yes...that's it Rach...cum for me...you love getting fucked deep don't you?" Her moan was my answer as I pounded deeper into her.

"You love getting it rough from me don't you?" Another shove deep into her had her clenching around me tighter. "Don't you sister?" I gripped her wrists tightly and growled feeling her juices come out around my dick.

I slammed harder into her hearing her whimper and I bit the spot behind her ear. She yelped and I tasted a little of her blood as I pushed as deep as I could into her while cumming.

I pulled away from the spot and panted. She breathed hard and I blinked my eyes while looking at her. "Wow...Jake."

* * *

I hope you don't mind all the lemons they have ;)

Let me have your review! Sorry its short!


End file.
